Ending Repetition
by MurasakiCheshire
Summary: The aftermath of his dual personality's rampage brings grief to Flippy, who never knows what happened. After each episode, he collapses and a memory haunts him. In a new world, he meets Flaky, who sparks an interest in him. However, when she discovers his condition, will she bring an end to his hell, or will the end keep repeating itself? And what does Splendid know about Flippy?
1. Prologue

Every unfortunate soul who came to know of Flippy's…disposition, suffered immense pain, whether they lived or not. However, before they did, the young and precious green bear posed absolutely no threat to anyone. He would never hurt a fly. With the chime of dog tags, others around perked up, knowing exactly who was coming. Flippy was always helping others, especially happy to have fun with them in tea parties and games. He was a simple model of the perfect young boy.

Flippy really loved those moments. But no matter how much he wanted things to stay like that, something would happen, every single time. Something that would make every shed of happiness within him disappear. Without awareness, a giant gap of time would pass his consciousness, and show him a world where everything he loved, mere moments ago, lay dying and destroyed right before him. He would not even know or remember what had happened.

Walking, running, lost in the barren world, he would see the horrible fates of the people he cherished. As tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his face into the dead soil, he would shout out their names, hoping that someone, anyone would still be with him. Alas, with every name he cried out, the mangled body of that friend would appear on the ground as he ran under the bloody red sky. He runs past the river he once knew to be clear and blue, now deep red and horrible. In that river, reflected something that made Flippy stop dead.

Falling to his knees by the river, he saw the image of himself. Blotches of dark colours were smeared on his face and his clothes. Without looking at himself, he brought his shaking fingers to his face and dabbed them on the moist stains. Bringing his fingers within his line of vision, his trembling eyes focused on the red liquid flowing down his fingertips. His pupils shrank as he shot up, beating the bloody river. He used his hands to swipe his own face and clothes, attempting not to believe what he could only think could have happened.

As though he was under attack by some unknown force, he spun round endlessly, screaming, trying to make whatever it was that was hurting him stop. He shut his eyes as the tears mixed with the blood on his face. The pain hurt, but all he could think of doing was to run. He ran and ran, but he could not escape the pain of the truth. Or what he thought it to be.

Exhaustion was not his limit now. Though his legs screamed at him to stop and his lungs were about to explode, he did not stop running. It proved no good as bodies seemed to be strewn everywhere. He just did not want to be there at the moment. Being alone in a world like this, he had to bear the pain alone. It was crushing him, stronger and stronger, until his heart was smashed and broke into pieces. His momentum caught him and he fell on his face, rolling a little way before finally laying on the ground. He was gasping, battered and bruised. His eyes were soulless and looked at nothing in particular. All he could see was the reminiscence of the world around him.

Then, it flickered. He could see flickers of another world similar to this one. But not exactly the same. As the image of the world he was in passed into this other world, he saw a lost fragment of his memory. This time, he was able to see what happened to cause such a world. People were fighting, together with explosions and loud, sharp sounds that stung his ears. A war.

There on the battlefield, stood a figure. It was a boy, his back facing Flippy's vision. As Flippy brought this vision closer, he saw the boy held something in his right hand, something that trailed to the ground and dripped with a thick, fresh liquid. The boy began to turn around, and Flippy forced his mind's vision to go upwards. He could see that the boy's front was smeared with the very same liquid as on what he was holding. Something struck at Flippy's soul when he saw that the boy was wearing dog tags; exactly the same as his. The last thing he was able to see were sharp teeth packed into a distorted, bloody grin.

His memory faded.

* * *

-{Author's Ramblings}-

/Hey Tayuke, I will forever steal your Author Notes thingy, hahaha/

Hello dere, Cheshire here again. (is it hard to pronounce that name?)

Anyway, here's the prologue for another fanfiction I'm doing. It's based on HTF(Happy Tree Friends). If you are familiar with it, you'll know its some gory business. I've never done gory stuff but there's a first for everything, ahahah…

By the way, this prologue wasn't gory, yet :I

It's also the first fanfiction where I attempt to make a long one, with chapters and all that. I've only ever done oneshots, so I guess its time to step up my game.

I'll try my best to make it mildly gory at least. It's also based on my OTP, FlakyxFlippy, since I saw Flippy snap out of his flipped self when Flaky screamed.

BLAH BLAH BLAh, I hope you liked the prologue, I hope you'll look forward to the installments and I'LL TRY MY BEST!

P.S. Tayuke, don't read the rest if you want to have peaceful nights :3


	2. Chp 1: Morning Routine

Once again, the hopelessly spiky mass was a lost fight. Eight o'clock in the morning and already twenty-seven broken brushes lay before the porcupine. A mane of down-brushed, frizzy hair rustled as Flaky shook her head. She gave up trying to tame it, partly because her scalp was bleeding, though it was not easy to see the blood under her already deep red hair.

Flaky thought she would take a bath, as an attempt to get rid of the little flakes in her hair. Though one might consider it dumb to take a bath with hot water and shampoo when your head is bleeding, nobody told Flaky.

* * *

Followed by painful sounding screams, Flaky stumbled out of the shower, with a mixed solution of blood, soap and water running down her face, as her tears welled up in her tightly shut eyes. She grabbed a towel and forced herself to rub away at her spikes despite the immense pain that came with the movement. The white towel was stained red in many spots. She threw the used towel in the laundry basket, still cringing at the horrible stinging pain. She walked over to the mirror while trying to massage her hair.

The flakes remained in her hair, as though nothing had happened at all. Either they were just stuck there or they just reappeared, from somewhere, really quickly.

_Ugh, what are these even? I don't think it's dandruff…these are more like…flakes._

Flaky only gave it a few moments of thought before shrugging it off with a sigh of disappointment. The red porcupine threw on a warm, comfy red sweater and looped a thick, pink polka-dot scarf around her neck. After a final appearance check, minus anything that couldn't be helped, she slung her school bag over her right shoulder and trotted out of her bedroom.

* * *

Her house consisted of two levels. The more private rooms were on the second floor and the general areas like living rooms and guest rooms were on the first. The rooms on the second floor were all very small, meant only to harbor one person each. Flaky's room was at the far right end, where there was a ladder to the attic. Many pictures framing Flaky and her friends together hung around the house on the walls of the corridors and rested on various tables and other platforms. It was a fairly small house, to be honest, but Flaky did not have that many belongings so it was not very cramped. Besides, she lived in her house on her own.

On her way down the stairs, she started to hallucinate that the steps were getting nearer. Then, Flaky's eyes widened as she realized that it was just her, falling. Her face first slammed into the corner of a step, digging into her nose bone. She gasped at the pain. As her legs flew into the air, the rest of her body came down hard onto the remaining steps, causing her neck and spine to crack with the impact. The recoil from the hit was strong enough to send her down even more rolls, fracturing her shins and ribcage as blood trailed from her nose and mouth. Every thud was powerful enough the shake the whole house and hanged frames and pots crashed onto the ground as Flaky fell, with everything flying about her.

Right before the last step, her scarf caught on an exposed nail which had used to be the hanging extension for one of her framed pictures, now lying with shattered glass surrounding it. The force exerted by her body weight coupled with the momentum of her fall made the thick scarf constrict tightly around her neck, digging into her throat. She opened her mouth for breath, but only blood gushed out as the scarf clenched tighter and tighter around her neck, squeezing her windpipe shut.

As blood dripped onto the floor from her face and limbs, Flaky struggled ferociously, her body dangling a few inches away from the last step of the staircase. But every movement just seemed to make the scarf want to choke her faster, squeezing the life out of her little by little. Flaky's eyes started to glaze over with tears as her gaping mouth merely managed to twitch. Her eyes rolled to the top of her head as the last shred of life seeped out of her body and as her struggling body moved slower and became slack. Her vision passed into nothing but pitch black darkness. Moments later, her body was still and unmoving, dripping with blood.

A ripping sound tore through the silence, loud and unmistakable. A moment later, Flaky's limp body dropped flat onto the floor. The cracking of even more fragile, broken bones could be heard. Blood oozed out of Flaky's many cuts and wounds, soon leaving her lying in a pool of her own fresh, deep red blood. The end of the scarf, which got caught and was now torn and forked, fluttered towards the ground and landed on top of Flaky's eyes. Without the force of her dangling body, the scarf loosened itself from her neck, inch by inch, second by second, gradually getting stained with red.

A thin stream of air entered her windpipe and into her half-dead lungs. Flaky's gaping mouth twitched as her body began receiving oxygen again. The light returned to her eyes slowly, sweeping away the darkness. A blurred vision of colors danced before her eyes as her ears were stung by a sharp, buzzing sound. Flaky managed to blink several times, gradually clearing her vision. She was finally able to make out the wood of her floor, but her mind was still too fuzzy to realize it. The only thing that filled her awakening mind was the fact that she needed to breather more air. She needed more air.

Attempting to move her arms, a sharp pain shot through her entire body. All that she managed was a twitch. She was too weak to even manage a scream. However, what he wanted more than anything was to pull off the contraption that was entangled around her neck and fling it far away. Through sheer determination, she painfully dragged her left arm up the floorboards, drawing with it a smudged arc of blood, and forced herself to make it bend, so that her hand was able to touch the scarf around her neck. More fresh blood flowed out of the wounds on her arm. Her fingers did not hurt as much to move and Flaky concentrated on making them grasp the scarf as firmly as she could possibly manage.

Then, with as much energy as she could summon, she jerked her arm, tugging at the blood-stained scarf. Even more blood splurged out of her arms, and bruised areas on her arm opened up, leaking out with the fresh liquid. Flaky's mouth opened to scream at the searing pain, but with the scarf constricting her throat, nothing but trickles of blood flowed out of it. The scarf hardly loosened up and Flaky struggled to breathe and regain her energy. Then she tugged again. And again and again. Every time, the tormenting misery cut through her entire body stronger and stronger, as though it could stop her heart. She wanted so much to stop, but her desire to stay alive was much greater. The blood endlessly flowed out of the many holes in her body, as it entirely began to shake and thrash about. Flaky narrowed her eyes as dry tears flowed out of them, breaking the smooth surface of the blood that she laid thrashing in. With each pull, Flaky gasped for air as she felt the scarf loosening more and more, letting more fresh air into her body, like a drug of which she kept wanting more of and numbed the pain of what she had to do to get it.

After what seemed like forever, Flaky weakly made simple tugs at her scarf, weak and insignificant. Her head was spinning and her eyes were glazed over. Her mouth opened and closed haphazardly, gasping air into her lungs. She was covered in perspiration, which mixed with the blood on her skin and made her hair stick to her face. Her palm fell on the floor, opened, with bleeding and bruised fingers, nails almost coming of at hinges. It lay twitching next to the scratched-up, torn threads of her scarf. The scarf lay loosely on in her pool of blood. Most of the blood was fresh; some of it was dried under.

Flaky could not even feel the pain, having endured it for so long. She was feeling relieved as she lay in her own spilt blood. She was also happy. She was happy that she was able to loosen the scarf. As blood-scented air flowed freely through her compressed throat, she relaxed; closed her eyes and smiled, a fresh trickle of blood flowing from its corner. She fell asleep peacefully, lying in her own blood.

*click*

A pair of eyes snapped open, revealing the red of its irises. Flaky looked around. She was still laying in a pool of red, except that the blood had dried and become crusted on her front and side of her face. Besides that, Flaky felt disturbed by something. Maybe it was just her, but it seemed like everything was darker around her. She tried to move her limbs. They broke away from the crust easily. And with no pain at all!

She picked herself up, detaching herself from the bloody crust, and sat up. She tilted her body to look into the living room, where a clock hanged on a wall opposite its doorway. It had only been about thirty minutes since she left her room and had the escapade on the stairs.

_It couldn't already be dark out, could it?_

With a few loose spikes falling off and clinking softly on the ground, the red porcupine stood on her miraculously renewed legs and headed for the door. It was completely made of wood, painted over with white. She turned the knob and stepped outside, onto her porch.

* * *

Immediately, light flooded into her face and made her squint. The morning breeze blew at her and made her severed scarf flutter about. Straight away, Flaky felt better and any doubts she had had before were forgotten for the moment. Until something revolting splashed onto her and splattered around her. She jumped let out a shrill shriek.

_WHAT THE HELL-?_

Right before her porch steps, a body thumped down from the sky and barrel-rolled across her lawn, leaving a trail of blood seeping into the grass. Flaky's arms shot up in surprise. She gathered that whosever blood was on her, it was that body's.

With hesitation, she crept over to the bleeding lump of flesh, all the while trying to make out its identity. It wasn't surrounded by a splatter of blood. Flaky felt revolted by it and covered her mouth with her hand. She stared at the body from outside the splatter of blood around it and extended an unsteady leg towards it.

A bloody hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled onto the ground, next to the dead body.

"AAAHH!"

Flaky tried to wriggle her leg free of the hand's grasp as her nails dug into the soil with fear. Suddenly, the body's other hand shot out and grabbed the middle of her leg, making a horrible growling sound. Flaky kept screaming and she tried to pull the grass and kicked with her free leg, tears overflowing from her eyes. She had entirely lost control of her nerves as her mind shut off and her body fell into a struggling fit.

The hand grasping her ankle moved up to the top of her shin and pulled, bringing the body's torso up her foot, its head hanging down over her knee. The strength in Flaky's elbows failed her and they hit the ground. The body brought its knee under itself and it loomed over her. She was petrified. She could only stare at the shadowed face of the demonic creature that was pinning her to the ground.

Without warning, the body suddenly shook as a sort of choking sound emitted from it. As Flaky stared at it, confused, the noises slowly evolved into full-hearted laughter; a boy's laughter. The body lifted it's blood-covered face and a wide grin broke out on it. Flaky slapped it halfway across her lawn, back where it landed.

"Upf—"

Flaky unsteadily stood up, and stomped with her tiny feet over to where the body lay, her face glowing bright red. Her cheeks were puffed up looking like they could explode. The dead body tried to stand up, which it would have done smoothly if Flaky hadn't pummeled it with tiny slaps from her tiny hands. The figure was hunched over as it tried to back away from her tiny but strong hands.

"Ow, ow, ow, Flaky stahp, it tickles. Pfh—"

Flaky smacked the person across the face again and put her fists on her hips.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN," she screamed, her voice still quivering with fear.

The person she slapped, twice, tried to shake off as much blood as he could, revealing a blue jacket and blue trousers. He brought up a semi-gloved hand to his neck and cracked it, showing a red band over his eyes, tied up at the back of his head, the extra cloth fluttering about in the breeze.

"Sorry, Flakes, but your reaction was priceless!"

Splendid smiled and laughed as the small red porcupine before him puffed up with anger and embarrassment.

"SPLENDID, YOU-!"

"Hey, I totally planned to drop by your house this morning. I made some cookies but I think I dropped them somewhere…"

Just then, a basket fell and hit the blue flying-squirrel on the head and pushed his head to the ground.

"Ahah, there it is. I planned that."

Flaky just stood, staring at Splendid grabbing his basket and stuffing himself with some cookies. More like crumbs. They were all broken and shattered, but it didn't seem to bother the squirrel. He held the basket with open flap out to her.

"You want shome?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Umm, no thanks, Splendid"

"Cool, more for me then!"

He swallowed the chewed up cookies in his mouth and brought his finger over the crumbs round his mouth and licked it. Flaky was sure they tasted delicious, but she just did not have the appetite for them, not after what Splendid just did.

"So, why are you here?"

Splendid looked up at her and rubbed his sleeve over his mouth.

"Dah, yes. Quite an entrance wasn't it? I was working on that new flying routine I told you about. It met a couple of snags—I-I mean it went perfectly. I totally meant to do all that—but anyway, I'm here to escort you to school, because you absolutely seem like you'll need protection from any hands from graves, ma'am."

Flaky crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him.

"We're both late, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go," the red porcupine sighed.

Flaky secured her shoulder strap with her hand and walked out of her gate, followed by Splendid, still gorging himself on his crumbled cookies.

"Where's your bag?"

"I'll just borrow your books. You'll let me, right Flakes?"

Flaky let out another sigh and just nodded her head. Splendid made his happiness obvious by doing various fist umps and tricks with his basket. Splendid and Flaky talked about nothing more than the cookies on their walk to school, about how they were so easily broken. As though none of the things that just happened ever happened.

* * *

"I think I swallowed a tooth."

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

-{Author's Ramblings}-

So do we all agree not to kill the author at the pathetic attempt at gore? Okay? Okay. /thrownoffcliff/

So it's le first chapter to this story, and I know there are some disruptions to the flow. Because reasons. And I'm sorry if this sucks and if I took really long to just type this out I know is slow. And I tried to incorporate gore in it but its really weak. Hey, it's my first time, please be gentle with the stabbing. QnQ

I know there are lame repetitions of certain terms, I just couldn't find other words because of my stupid limited vocabulary. I'll try to update with the next chapter soon but I cant promise it will be better or anything hur hur *coldsweat*

If there are people out there who actually like this, CAN I HUG YOUR FACE?

And if anyone would like to, I dunno, review or follow or fav this story I will, like, love you. So much. So much love. For you. From me. Love me. Please.

P.S. TAYUKE, IM NOT SURE IF THIS IS EVEN GORE—HOW DO I GORE? HELP THY JUNIOR. QAQ


	3. Chp 2: I Won't Be Late

Two different beings entered the classroom. However, only two pairs of legs were walking. Following the pair of extensions, a trail of strawberry juice stained the floor. Gleeful laughter filled the doorway as Splendid and Flaky entered the four walls.

"This is fun! Omahgah-"

"I know right! Haha"

* * *

*click*

* * *

It's true when they say 'time flies when you're having fun'. The patter of shoes hitting the ground resounded through the deserted street. Flaky was barely keeping up with Splendid as haphazard breaths escaped their mouths.

"Wait up!"

Splendid turned around but continued running, backwards. He held his arms in a formation, bent at the elbows and parallel to the ground. Beads of perspiration trickled down his face, his eyebrows redirecting them away from his eyes which were filled with desperation and pure will. Irritation and excitement were both evident in his voice as he spoke.

"C'mon spiky, we're gonna be late! A hero can never be late!"

With that, he grabbed her hand, turned, and ran at maximum speed. Flaky was being dragged along faster than she could manage. Her feet barely touched the ground as she tried to stay vertical while keeping up with Splendid. At times, she felt like a flag being beaten about in the wind. Literal wind; at the speed Splendid was going. Flaky's legs were pounding on the ground at a rate she never thought possible. As though she was flying, just like the flying squirrel before her.

* * *

They reached the front gates hunched over, panting. Inevitably, despite the relentless running, the gates were already closed when they arrived.

"Ah, crap."

Splendid grabbed the bars of the gates and shook them. It was locked.

"Tch, no shit."

He inspected the bars, then the gate itself. The top of the bars were tipped with sharp points and were about 6 times his height, reaching about an inch above the concrete ground. Digging under it was out of the question; the ground was concrete. Solid concrete. The surrounding walls were solid and as far as he knew, there were no other openings into the school grounds. Splendid raised his head.

"So…up we go, then?"

"Wah!"

Flaky had squatted down next to Splendid as he conversed with his logic. She had imitated his movements as he thought and was thinking exactly the same thoughts. She stared blankly at Splendid's surprised expression, as if she had no idea why he was so shocked. She stood up with an annoyed expression.

"You forgot I was here?" she said flatly.

"No I just didn't see you—"

"You calling me short?"

"You were squatting!"

"You looked downward, didn't you?"

"AT THE GAAAAAAAATE!" he stood with his legs apart and gestured at the bottom of the gate, exaggerating on the last word.

Flaky stared at him grudgingly for a mere two seconds and jerked her head away, letting out a disapproving scoff. Splendid's shoulders slouched as he watched Flaky completely ignore his presence and look around. Her expression changed as he spotted something above them. Curious, Splendid looked up too.

A solid branch extended across the gate, joining two trees on either side.

"…THOSE KIND OF THINGS EXIST?!" Splendid exclaimed in disbelief.

He looked at where Flaky stood, but she was gone. She was finding her footing on the base of the tree trunk.

"AND YOU'RE CLIMBING IT?!"

Splendid got hit in the face with something. It stuck to his forehead. Blood trickled out. Flaky had broken off one of her spike-like hair strands and threw it at Splendid like a dart. Splendid stared at her, reflecting her disapproving face written with annoyance.

"…ow."

"You were so eager to get to school on time, so shut up and climb."

Flaky grabbed a small ledge in the trunk and hauled herself up, putting her foot on a lower ledge she managed to find. Splendid sighed and hauled himself over to the trunk, extracting the deeply-pierced spike from his forehead as he moved.

Upon touching the bark, Splendid felt the climbing come naturally to him. His form was little less than perfect but his balance and speed were as nimble as when he ran. Flaky on the other hand was struggling to get firm holds on the bark, subsequently stripping the trunk multiple times and obtaining countless splinters in her skin. However, she managed to keep up with Splendid until they reached the particular branch that overlooked the gate.

By then, Flaky was covered in splinters and Splendid none. Cruor red liquid oozed out of her wounds as she sat on the branch, dreading every movement as sharp pain seared through her body whenever she tweaked any of the splinters. Splendid tried to help pluck out the splinters but Flaky threatened to spike him. He settled for surveying the branch over which they would cross to compensate for Flaky's situation. Obviously the only thing left to do now was to get on the other side of the gate then jump off. Easy.

Splendid turned his torso sideways so he could look at Flaky. She seemed to register that in her mind too so he just beckoned her forward on the branch with his left hand and began edging forward himself. Flaky tried to move too, but a single twitch and she did not want to move another muscle. She looked at her palm, which was studded with the highest concentration of splinters. She frowned and pressed her lips together tightly as she closed the thumb and index finger of her other hand on the part of wood sticking out of her palm. She wrenched it out.

Splendid was startled by a loud, high pitched scream from behind him and was thrown of balance, causing him to slide off the branch and plummet downwards. His body was facing the ground, and his head was right on top of the gate. His eyes were speared through by the short, sharp tips of the gate bars. They seemed to explode as red balls of blood burst and splattered all over the gate tips and onto the ground. Streams from the severed holes in his head oozed out, down his face and the bars.

The shock made him unable to even scream. He grabbed the bloody bars and attempted to pull his head free from the deeply penetrated spears. As he attempted to do so, he heard a piercing sound just next to him, followed by the same sharp screech that had landed him in his current predicament. The noises of agony rolled continuously from his friend as he painfully mustered up as much energy he could in each pull he attempted, more liquid gushing out with every pull. He felt his brain being pulled out of its placement in his skull too.

Flaky now hung by her left leg, speared through like a kebab on a skewer stick. The bar went right through her bone too, breaking it, now each broken end poking against her skin from inside. The pierce had made a big tear in her leg, from which some meat was hanging out, but much more liquid life claiming freedom and descending slowly down the bars to the concrete floor. She didn't have enough will to haul her upper body up, grab the bars and pull her leg off. The very thought of even looking at her leg in its current state made her sick and she didn't need that. She was still pierced all over by splinters to make matters worse. She simply hung there like a crying, bloody carcass and just kept screaming.

Splendid summoned up all his remaining strength, gritted his teeth (tasting some blood enter his mouth as he did so), grabbed the bars tightly and made his final pull, freeing his head from the grip of the spear-like ends of the gate. He felt coldness rush in through his wounds and made his brain freeze for a moment. In that moment, he grip on the bars weakened and he began to fall. His arms apathetically spread out by his sides as he fell. His right arm brushed something and, instinctively, his fingers closed around it and gripped it tightly. He heard a painful gasp from somewhere above him, before he felt himself falling again but this time, still holding whatever he had caught and brought it down with him.

Flaky's leg tore apart as Splendid pulled on her arm, his body weight accompanied by the force of the gravity that pulled him down. Flaky could hear the rubbery tendons snapping as her leg severed into two and freed her from the grasp of the gate, only to throw her into a painful descent.

They both hit the cold hard ground and felt a thick, splattering drizzle fall on them both. The drops of unknown liquid fell into the blackholes etched into Splendid's face and stinged him so painfully that he started writhing about and screaming. Flaky felt as though all the intense, searing pain had made her heart stop. She stared upwards at the blood drenched bars, fresh blood still climbing down the edges. The severed part of her leg was hanging there, still caught on the gate. Drips of blood fell from its grotesque opening and splattered to the ground, rebounding off onto her face.

She was then surprised to hear someone screaming beside her. She undeniably recognized the voice as Splendid's and she began to regain her mental consciousness. She turned her head to face the flying squirrel and almost threw up at what she saw. Blood was spilling out of his head as he tossed and turned, all the while shrieking in agony. Flaky moved her splintered, otherwise uninjured arm, and put her hand on Splendid's shoulder. Splendid gradually stopped struggling as Flaky tried to calm him down. He whined painfully as he did as he was told by the frantic Flaky.

Shoving the pain in his head as far away as he could manage, he got up on his elbows, then his knees and hands. Being visually impaired for the moment, he tried to use Flaky's voice and arm as a guide to visualize her body's current position and felt for her stomach. From there, he cautiously slid his hands under her back and behind her knees. He brought his right foot up from under him and tried to balance himself and Flaky as he stood up. Through the whole process, the two bodies were losing even more of their precious, glistening blood, all lying in multiple fresh puddles around them.

Flaky did her best to be Splendid's lost eyes while he substituted as her legs. Despite a few close calls to falling and bumping into things, they managed to get to the school Nurse's office where they got cleaned up and bandaged. Flaky obediently allowed the nurse to bandage her around the terrible leg wound, forming a sort of stub at the end. Splendid however was being difficult. When they attempted to remove his mask, he resisted and held onto his mask. He finally took it off himself and struggled noisily as the Nurse tried to dab his wounds with cotton and then bandage him over his eye sockets and around his head.

* * *

"And that's why we're still late, Mr. Lumpy!" Flaky sang.

"Yep, sadly, but look at us now!"

Flaky sat on Splendid's shoulders, both of them beaming with delight. Lumpy stared at them with his retarded expression. He nodded his head and motioned for them to just sit down. He didn't ask for any explanation, since he wouldn't have understood it anyway. But he figured he could make himself seem smart if he just nodded. Flaky and Splendid slowly but surely made their way to their desks which were fortunately right next to each other. They giggled at each other with glee as Lumpy took his place in front of the class.

"Dhurr…okay class…we have a, uh, new student today."

A ripple of excited gasps and chatters come from every desk in the classroom. Everyone's attention was now on the door, awaiting the mystery person. Lumpy extended his arm towards the door and beckoned the person in encouragingly.

A boot emerged into the classroom.

* * *

-{Author's Thing}-

I hope you like the goooooooooooore~ With this update bby, I can finally become a Beta. IM COMIN FOR YOU BETA LIFE 8'D I know this update took a little while but I just finished my tests last week and im doing this immediately after so I hope you like it and enjoy it.

#AUTHOR OUT BITCHES


End file.
